Es Krim
by LawLadystein
Summary: Bagi Atsushi hari itu manis. Manis seperti es krim yang ia makan. Juga orang yang memberikannya pun tidak kalah manis.


**Es Krim**

**-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, aneh, typo dan lain sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

**-o-o-o-**

Bagi Atsushi hari itu manis. Manis seperti es krim yang ia makan. Juga orang yang memberikannya pun tidak kalah manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-**

Ia berdiri di situ. Di tempat ramai pengunjung. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Tengok kiri, tengok kanan. Seperti mencari seseorang. Ya, ia mencari kakaknya. Anak berusia tiga tahun itu berdiri sendiri di sana. Kakaknya yang tidak menjaga amanah dari ibunya itu malah meninggalkannya karena matanya tertuju pada model sepatu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari anak itu berada. Hanya saja karena banyak orang di situ, matanya jadi sulit menangkap keberadaan kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, kakak mau ke sana dulu." Begitu katanya tadi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan adiknya. Ah bodoh sekali kakaknya. Seharusnya ia mengajak adiknya itu. Tapi pasti dipikirannya _bagaimana jika ia mengacak barang-barang yang ada di Department Store itu_? Mengingat ini pernah terjadi sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Itu juga karena adiknya itu sedang _rewel_ ingin ini ingin itu. Lagi pula sebenarnya, Ryouta—kakaknya itu—sudah malas mengajak adiknya. Tapi karena adiknya di rumah tadi menangis ingin ikut. Jadi ya ... terpaksalah ikut.

Anak kecil berambut ungu itu masih berdiri kebingungan. Tidak lama, kaki kecil itu membawanya pergi ke luar _Department Store_ itu. Yang untungnya si anak ingat di mana letak pintu ke luar yang sekaligus menjadi pintu masuk. Lagi pula itu tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya berada sekarang. Ia tidak peduli dengan kakaknya yang melihat-lihat model sepatu yang mungkin akan dibelinya itu. Atau mungkin saja kakaknya pergi ke tempat lain mencari baju, buah-buahan dan apapun yang ia mau.

Siang hari yang tidak begitu panas. Terbebas lah ia dari keramaian di dalam gedung itu.

Atsushi, nama anak itu. Bersikap _masa bodoh_ dengan kakaknya itu. Lagi pula kakanya juga _masa bodoh_ kepadanya. Seenak jidat meninggalkannya sendirian. Toh, nanti juga kakaknya pasti akan mencarinya kalau dia hilang. Atsushi tidak akan hilang ke mana-mana kok. Hanya di sekitar luar _Department Store _itu saja. Ia berjalan-jalan ke ujung toko serba ada itu. Yang ternyata di sebelah-sebelah toko itu ada toko-toko makanan ringan, minuman, es krim juga ada.

"Mau es krim~." Atsushi mendengar suara anak yang kira-kira lebih tua darinya di sana. Anak yang sedang membeli es krim di sana. Di toko es krim yang letaknya di sebelah _Department Store_ itu. Ah dia juga mau es krim. Tapi Atsushi tidak membawa uang. Mengerti jumlah uang saja belum.

Atsushi menjilat bibirnya. Oh betapa enaknya es krim itu. Andai saja dia bisa mendapatkannya gratis. Andai saja ada hari gratis nasional. Atau si penjual mengambil sistem 'pelanggan ke seratus mendapat es krim gratis'. Atsushi terlalu termakan film kartun favorit yang sering ia tonton itu.

Atsushi berjalan mendekat ke toko es krim itu.

"Terima kasih," kata anak itu sopan. Anak itu baru saja membeli es krim. Es krim rasa coklat kesukaannya. Banyak anak-anak yang membelinya juga di sana.

Ketika anak itu berbalik, ia mendapati seorang Atsushi berdiri di hadapannya. Berdiri menatap es krimnya. Tatapan ingin memakan es krim itu.

Anak itu melihatnya iba. "Kamu mau?" tanya anak yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Atsushi.

Atsushi diam tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mau. Ah andai saja anak itu membawa uang lebih, ia pasti akan membelikannya untuk Atsushi. Tapi, sayangnya ia hanya bisa beli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu melihat mata Atsushi yang terus menatapnya. Karena ia masih punya rasa kasihan, akhirnya es krim itu diberikan pada Atsushi.

"Buat kamu. Ambil aja," katanya. Tangannya mengambil tangan kanan mungil Atsushi dan memberikan es krim itu.

Kini sekarang es krim itu sudah ada di tangan Atsushi dan dengan cepat ia melahap es krim itu. Bibirnya belepotan es krim. Anak yang melihatnya itu tersenyum ringan. Sungguh lucu bocah di hadapannya itu. Kalau saja bocah itu anak hilang, dengan senang hati ia akan membawanya pulang dan menjadikan adiknya. Tapi tunggu.

_Kenapa dia sendirian saja?_

Pikirnya begitu. Apa jangan-jangan benar Atsushi anak hilang?

"Dek..." Anak itu membuka pembicaraan. "Kamu ke sini sama siapa? Sendirian?" tanyanya.

Atsushi masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "thama kakak."

_Oh sama kakak._

Anak itu diam sebentar.

_Tapi kenapa kakaknya meninggalkan dia sendirian?_

Muncul lah pertanyaan lain.

Atsushi sudah menghabiskan es krimnya itu. "Enak~," katanya. "Makathih ya kakak. Kakak baik." Atsushi berterima kasih. Anak kecil itu menatap mata yang dipanggil 'kakak' itu. Manisnya... Kakak itu punya ciri di bawah mata kanannya.

"Sama-sama dek," balas kakak itu. Ia tersenyum tulus pada anak kecil di depannya.

"Oh ya, kakaknya mana ya dek?"

"Di dayam thana." Telunjuk kecil Atsushi menunjuk ke dalam _Department Store_.

Himuro, anak manis yang memberi Atsushi es krim tadi hanya ber'oh' saja dalam hati.

"Oh ya, nama kakak Himuro Tatsuya," katanya. "Nama adek siapa?"

"Atthuthi..."

"Atsushi?" tanya Himuro lagi. Atsushi hanya mengangguk.

Lalu kemudian Himuro mendekat dan tangannya mengelap sisa-sisa es krim yang ada di pinggir mulut Atsushi. Ah, sayang sekali Himuro tidak membawa tisu saat itu. Ah dan satu hal, Himuro benar-benar gemas sama anak yang satu ini.

"Kak Mulochin..." gumam Atsushi setelah Himuro membersihkan noda-noda coklat itu.

"Murochin?" Himuro bertanya kebingungan.

"Boyeh ya, aku panggil kakak Mulochin?" Atsushi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh," jawab Himuro tidak keberatan. "Nanti kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi, ya. Ajak kakakmu," lanjutnya.

Himuro tersenyum manis pada Atsushi. "Biar sering bertemu. Yaa, kalau-kalau kamu kangen sama kakak," katanya narsis. Padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri yang akan kangen pada Atsushi itu.

Atsushi lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu Atsushi lupa akan kakaknya di dalam sana. Entah masih mencari barang yang akan dibeli itu. Entah sekarang ia kebingungan mencari Atsushi.

Tidak tahu lah...

Yang pasti bagi Atsushi hari itu manis. Manis seperti es krim yang tadi ia makan. Juga orang yang memberikannya pun tidak kalah manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita cari kakakmu, yuk. Kasihan nanti kalau dia mencari-cari kamu, dek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huah beginilah ketika tidak ada kerjaan saat bulan puasa. Dan terpikirlah ide beginian. Yah lalu diketik deh. Ngahahah :") jadilah panpik pendeq ini /?

Ngomong-ngomong, Atsushi chibi unyu juga /liat fotonya/? :")

Ah nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Makasih deh yang udah baca.

Tuangkanlah kritik dan saran Anda di review oke? ;)


End file.
